Linkin Park
thumb|207px|right|Ein Pressefoto von Linkin Park Linkin Park ist eine im Jahr 1996 in Los Angeles (Kalifornien/USA) gegründete Band, die zumeist dem Crossover oder Nu Metal zugeordnet wird. Hohe Chartplatzierungen unter anderem in den USA und Deutschland, massives Airplay, verschiedene gewonnene Musikpreise und anhaltende Unterstützung durch Massenmedien und Fans sind die Gründe dafür, dass Linkin Park heute als eine der bekanntesten und bestverkauften Rockbands gelten. Werdegang Entstehung und Namensänderung (1991–1999) Mike Shinoda und Brad Delson kannten sich schon aus der Highschool. Ein 1991 gemeinsam besuchtes Konzert der Thrash-Metal-Band Anthrax zusammen mit der Hip-Hop-Gruppe Public Enemy sollte das Schlüsselerlebnis für die Gründung einer Band sein. Shinoda und Delson holten sich infolgedessen Rob Bourdon als Schlagzeuger hinzu, später stieß Joseph Hahn – der mit Shinoda Kunst studierte – zur Band. David Farrell, ein Mitbewohner von Delson, komplettierte die Band vorläufig. Sänger der Band war zuerst Mark Wakefield, der allerdings nach dem Einspielen einer Demo die Band wieder verließ. Die Bandmitglieder suchten nach einem wandlungsfähigen Nachfolger, den sie über Delsons Kontakt zu Jeff Blue in Chester Bennington fanden. Sie baten ihn, ihr Demo einzusingen und Bennington schloss sich drei Tage lang in einem kleinen Studio ein, um dies zu tun. Er spielte der Band das Demo über Telefon vor und wurde so Mitglied der Band. Bennington kündigte seine Arbeit und zog mit seiner Frau von Arizona nach Kalifornien, um sich voll auf die Band konzentrieren zu können. Linkin Park hießen bei ihrer Gründung 1996 noch Xero. Erst nach dem Hinzukommen von Bennington im Jahre 1998 benannte man sich in Hybrid Theory um, was später der Titel des ersten Albums werden sollte. Aufgrund möglicher rechtlicher Probleme (es existierte schon eine andere Band unter diesem Namen) wurde eine zweite Umbenennung vorgenommen und man einigte sich auf Linkin Park. Dieser Name geht auf den Lincoln Park in Santa Monica zurück, welcher heute aber eine andere Bezeichnung trägt. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es unzählige Lincoln Parks in den USA gibt, wurde die anfangs überregional unbekannte Band laut eigener Aussage häufig für eine neue Nachwuchsgruppe aus der Gegend gehalten und kam auf diese Weise schnell zu Aufmerksamkeit. Die Abwandlung der Schreibweise in Linkin Park war rein pragmatischer Art, denn die Band wollte sich eine .com-Domain sichern. Erleichtert wurde diese Entscheidung dadurch, dass man Lincoln Park in Kalifornien tatsächlich wie Linkin Park ausspricht. Erstes Album und schnelle Erfolge (1999–2002) Die noch Hybrid Theory benannte Band nahm 1999 ihre erste EP mit dem Titel Hybrid Theory EP auf, welche heute als Sammlerstück gilt, da sie aus rechtlichen Gründen nie veröffentlicht wurde. Nach der Umbenennung in Linkin Park bekam die Band einen Plattenvertrag von Warner Brothers/WEA angeboten, welchen sie annahmen. Die aus dem Album Hybrid Theory stammende erste Singleauskopplung One Step Closer der bis dahin unbekannten Band wird zu einem riesigen Erfolg: Schon vier Wochen vor ihrer offiziellen Veröffentlichung läuft der Song bei allen US-Major-Radiosendern auf Heavy Rotation. One Step Closer wurde außerdem zum Soundtrack des Filmes "Das Experiment" erschienen bei WEA. Das Album schaffte es im Zuge dessen direkt in die Top 20 der Billboard-Charts und wurde schon nach drei Wochen vergoldet. Auf der folgenden Tour als Vorband für die Deftones konnten Linkin Park auch vor großem Publikum überzeugen und erhielten wohlwollende Kritiken. Im Spätsommer 2001 ging die zweite Single Crawling bis auf Platz 14 der deutschen Charts und verhalf so der Band zu ihrer ersten europäischen Headliner-Tour. Wegen ihres Erfolges sollten Linkin Park gleich die großen Festivals spielen. Bevor es jedoch dazu kam, erkrankte Chester Bennington und die Konzerte mussten kurzfristig ausfallen. Als Grund für die ungeplante Pause stellte sich eine Fehlfunktion des Zwerchfells heraus, wodurch Magensäure in die Speiseröhre des Sängers gelangte und bei diesem während des Singens zu Übelkeit führte. So fielen auch die angesetzten Termine bei Rock am Ring und Rock im Park aus. Nach einer geglückten Operation konnte der Sänger wieder auftreten. Alleine von ihrem Debüt Hybrid Theory konnten Linkin Park über 15 Millionen Einheiten absetzen, davon weit mehr als 500.000 Stück in Deutschland. ''Reanimation'' und Meteora (2002–2005) Im Jahr 2002 veröffentlichte die Band das Album Reanimation, ein hauptsächlich auf Hybrid Theory basierendes Remix-Album. Auf vielen Liedern kollaborierte Linkin Park mit anderen Musikern und Rappern. Die Namen der einzelnen Lieder leiteten sich von den Namen ihrer Vorlagen her, so wurde z.B. aus Forgotten der Titel Frgt/10 Im Jahre 2003 erschien mit Meteora das zweite Studioalbum, das zu einem der erfolgreichsten Alben 2003 avancierte. Im selben Jahr ging Linkin Park mit Metallica auf Tour, eine Live-DVD/-CD mit dem Namen Live in Texas erschien. Linkin Park legten im Folgenden eine kurze Pause ein, in welcher sich einzelne Bandmitglieder auf verschiedene Nebenprojekte konzentrierten: So veröffentlichte beispielsweise Mike Shinoda mit Fort Minor ein Hip-Hop-Album Im Rahmen der Reihe MTV Mash Up entstand 2004 ein gemeinsames Projekt mit Rapper Jay-Z. Auf dem erschienenen Album Collision Course wurden jeweils verschiedene Lieder der beiden Künstler miteinander verwoben. Das Video zum mit einem Grammy ausgezeichneten Lied Numb/Encore wurde beim New Yorker Konzert gedreht.[4] ''Minutes to Midnight'' (2005–heute) Im Dezember 2005 bestätigte Bandmitglied Mike Shinoda, Co-Produzent von Linkin Parks drittem Studioalbum zu sein. Als Hauptproduzent fungiert Rick Rubin. Im August 2006 traten Linkin Park als Vorband von Metallica auf dem „Summer Sonic“-Festival in Japan auf. Sie stellten dabei das bislang unveröffentlichte Lied Qwerty und Reading My Eyes (vom Xero-Mixtape) vor. Diese Lieder sind bis heute nur über den rein für Fanclubmitglieder erhältlichen Sampler Linkin Park Underground V6.0 erhältlich. Das Album Minutes to Midnight erschien in Deutschland am 11. Mai 2007, mit What I've Done wurde vorab zum 4. Mai eine Maxi weltweit veröffentlicht. Das Album zeigt die Band, wie zuvor mehrmals angekündigt, stilistisch stark verändert. Die Nu-Metal- und Crossoverelemente sind nur noch sporadisch zu vernehmen und die Musik geht insgesamt mehr in Richtung Alternative Rock. Der sonst charakteristische Wechselgesang zwischen Bennington und Shinodas Raps ist ebenso gewichen und wird nur noch auf einem einzigen Lied (Bleed It Out) derart eingesetzt. Die Texte der neuen Lieder setzen sich auch mit aktuellen politischen Geschehnissen auseinander, so wird in Hands Held High der Irakkrieg kritisiert, in The Little Things Give You Away das Verhalten der US-amerikanischen Regierung beim Hurricane Katrina angeprangert, No More Sorrow richtet sich gegen George W. Bush.[5] Im Sommer 2007 spielten Linkin Park unter anderem als Headliner auf den Festivals Rock am Ring, Rock im Park und dem Live-Earth-Konzert in Chiba (Japan). Aus einer Kollaboration mit Busta Rhymes entstand das Stück We Made It, das als Promo-Single für dessen Album Back on My B.S. veröffentlicht wurde, auf dem Album selbst jedoch nicht zu hören ist. In einem Interview mit dem Rolling Stone gab Mike Shinoda bekannt, dass ihr viertes Studioalbum in Arbeit sei und voraussichtlich 2010 erscheinen wird.[6] Wie der Vorgänger Minutes to Midnight wird auch dieses Album von Rick Rubin produziert.[7] Am 18. Mai 2009 erschien die Maxi New Divide als Titellied zum Film Transformers – Die Rache. Bereits zum ersten Transformers-Film steuerten Linkin Park das Lied What I've Done bei. Zum Erdbeben in Haiti 2010 steuerten Linkin Park den Titel Not Alone dem Album Download to Donate bei. [8] Am 14. September wird das neue Album "A Thousand Suns" erscheinen. Produziert wurde diese von Rick Rubin und Mike Shinoda.[9] Stil Musik Linkin Park setzten auf ihren ersten Alben hauptsächlich verschiedene Elemente aus Metal und Rap ein und brachten diese in Kontrast zu Pop-ähnlichen Melodielinien. Die Band versuchte diese unterschiedlichen Teile zu einer stimmigen Melange zu vermischen und wollte dabei keine einzelnen Aspekte in den Vordergrund stellen. Vielmehr war es laut Interviews Linkin Parks erklärtes Ziel, Hip-Hopper an Metal heranzuführen und umgekehrt. Auf dem 2002er Album Reanimation finden sich dann auch fast ausschließlich Remixes von Kompositionen des vorigen Albums Hybrid Theory, was für den Rock-Bereich sehr unüblich ist. Es lassen sich weiterhin Einflüsse aus der elektronischen Musik ausmachen, verschiedene Kollaborationen mit Musikern aus anderen Bereichen erweitern das abgedeckte Spektrum noch. Im Rahmen von Intros und zur atmosphärischen Ausgestaltung ertönen klassische Einflüsse. Dies erscheint weniger überraschend, wenn man die persönlichen musikalischen Vorlieben und Vorbilder der Band beachtet. Grundverschiedene Gruppen wie die Deftones, Nine Inch Nails, The Roots, Aphex Twin werden angeführt und Brad Delson zählt Depeche Mode zu seinen Vorlieben, was die Melodielastigkeit Linkin Parks zu erklären vermag. Texte und visuelle Gestaltung Textlich drehen sich die Lieder zumeist um negative Gefühle, Beziehungskonflikte, innere Probleme und um den Kampf ihrer Bewältigung. Hierbei versuchen Instrumente und Gesang die jeweiligen Textpassagen stimmungsmäßig passend umzusetzen: Ruhige Abschnitte wechseln sich mit harten Stellen ab, die Sänger variieren zwischen melodischem Gesang, systematischem Rap bis hin zu wildem Geschrei. Einen gewissen Textanteil machen jedoch auch Rap-typische Liedtexte aus, welche den Lebensstil des Hip-Hop an sich thematisieren. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Nu-Metal-Bands wurde auf den ersten Veröffentlichungen der Band auf den Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern vollständig verzichtet. Dies änderte sich mit dem Erscheinen von Minutes to Midnight, welches als erstes Linkin-Park-Album einen „Parental-Advisory“-Aufkleber bekam. Die Band legt viel Wert auf die Gestaltung ihrer Musikvideos und der Grafiken für CD-Hüllen, Webauftritt, etc. und bringt sich dementsprechend produktiv im Entstehungsprozess ein. Eine Folge dessen ist die kreative Beteiligung der Fans am Gesamtbild der Band, z. B. durch umfangreiche Fan-Art. Anleihen aus dem asiatischen Raum finden sich bei Videoclips in der Anlehnung an Videospiele, Animes und im musikalischen Bereich in der Verwendung von typischen Sounds und Samples, so zum Beispiel bei Breaking The Habit vom Album Meteora. Erfolg Kritik Linkin Park vollzogen, beginnend mit der Veröffentlichung ihres Albums Hybrid Theory, einen steilen Aufstieg, der von Fans und Kritikern oft kritisch begleitet wurde. Galt das Debütalbum noch als „gelungener Drahtseilakt zwischen Kunst und Kommerz“, der die Band auch für den Mainstream interessant machte[10], so ließen wegen des „offensichtlichen Pop-Appeals und der damit einhergehenden Hysterie pubertierender weiblicher Fans“ ([11]) bei umjubelten Auftritten bei Top of the Pops und ähnlichen Formaten Vorwürfe, die Band sei nur ein weiteres kommerzielles Produkt für den Massenmarkt, nicht lange auf sich warten.[12][10] Eine starke Präsenz in Jugendmagazinen wie der Bravo[12] führte dazu, dass der Musikgruppe schnell ein „Stigma der Boygroup des NuMetal“ ([11]) anhaftete. Mit Meteora brachten Linkin Park ein Album auf den Markt, das sich musikalisch kaum vom Vorgänger abhob und als „Nummer-sicher-Kopie … wie ein berechnetes Produkt“ ([13][14]) anmutete und damit erneut „kommerziell wie nichts Gutes“ ([15]) als auch „zu keiner Sekunde … künstlerisch wertvoll“ ([13]) war. laut.de kategorisierte das Album als „Fastfood-Nu-Metal“, das Kritikern, die der Band Ausverkauf vorwarfen, in die Hände spielen würde.[14] Mit Minutes to Midnight soll die „Anbiederung an den Pop-Mainstream dramatisch“ ([16]) ausgefallen sein. Die Lieder seien „schön radio- und kinderzimmertauglich“ ([17]) und die „bis ins kleinste Detail glattgebürsteten Tracks“ als reiner „Wegwerfartikel“ zu verstehen.[16] Spiegel Online greift den vielfach zu vernehmenden Vorwurf „Dreck, weil zu kommerziell“ bezüglich des 2007er Albums Minutes to Midnight jedoch derart auf, als dass sie diesen Angriff auch schon für die beiden vorhergehenden Veröffentlichungen für begründet halten.[17] Neider werden „ihr Feindbild in Linkin Park wieder bestätigt sehen, weil Massenkompatibilität und Authentizität für viele einen Gegensatz darstellen.“ ([11]) Auszeichnungen Linkin Park wurde eine Vielzahl von Musikauszeichnungen verliehen, eine kleine Auswahl soll im Folgenden angeführt werden: *Grammy in der Kategorie Best Hardrock für Crawling 2002 *Deutscher Musikpreis Echo 2001 *MTV Video Music Award für In The End 2002 *MTV Europe Music Awards 2002 als Best Rock *World Music Award 2003 *MTV Video Music Awards für Somewhere I Belong 2003 *MTV Europe Music Awards 2004 als Best Rock *MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2005 als Best Group Video (Breaking The Habit) und Best Collaboration Video (Numb/Encore) *Grammy für Numb/Encore als Best Rap/Sung Collaboration mit Jay-Z 2006 *MTV Europe Music Awards 2007 als Best Band *Echo 2008 als „beste internationale Band“ *MTV Video Music Awards 2008 Best Rock Video (Shadow of the Day) *MTV Europe Music Awards 2009 als Best World Stage Live-Performance[18] Music For Relief Music For Relief ist die 2004 von Linkin Park ins Leben gerufene Hilfsorganisation. MFR wird auch von namhaften Bands und Musikern wie zum Beispiel KoRn oder Jay-Z unterstützt